IQ
IQ is a system that indicates the special abilities of a Pokémon, and the set of skills varies between different Pokémon species. It is increased by eating gummis, or by drinking something from Spinda's Cafe. If a gummi is eaten inside of a dungeon, or if using Spinda's Cafe, you could get a random stat raise by 1 to 3 points. As a Pokémon's IQ increases, they learn a number of skills to help traveling in dungeons. Some species of Pokémon require a certain IQ before evolving. While this game mechanic is named after the intelligence quotient, there is a difference between the two. When speaking to Alakazam or Noctowl in dungeons, they will mention their high IQ, regardless of how many points they have in the stat. IQ Points While the actual IQ points of a Pokémon is a hidden number, their level of IQ is represented through the number of stars in their summary. From this, it is possible to find out the approximate range of a Pokémon's IQ number. The number of IQ points a Pokémon gains from each gummi depends on the type of gummi. Each is said to be preferred by a particular type. The relation of that type to the type of the Pokémon being given the gummi can be used to work out the amount of IQ points the Pokémon will gain: In the case of dual-types, this is calculated for both types individually with the two totals then being added together. Because of this, Pokémon with two types will increase their IQ at a faster rate than Pokémon with just one type. The effectiveness of a type against a Pokémon of the same type does not impact as the same type automatically gains the seven points in that case. For an example, take a dual-type Water/Ground Pokémon such as Swampert. A Blue (Water) Gummi will add 11 IQ points as it is a Water type (+7) and Water attacks are strong against Ground Pokémon (+4). A Yellow (Electric) Gummi will add 5 IQ points as Electric attacks are strong against Water Pokémon (+4) and ineffective against Ground Pokémon (+1). IQ Skills A Pokémon's IQ skills can be checked in the menu under each individual team member at any time in dungeons or friend areas. While there are a total of 23 skills, it is only possible to have twelve active at a time. While the five skills without a group can be active simultaneously, there can only be one active skill from groups 1-7 at any time. Evolution All Pokémon that evolve by happiness in the main series require an increased IQ to evolve in Mystery Dungeon. The number of IQ stars required varies between species. Moves The moves Frustration and Return deal set damage depending on the IQ level. With no IQ points, Return does 5HP damage while Frustration does 45HP damage. At maximum IQ, these values are reversed. While they are weak attacks in Mystery Dungeon, Frustration is useful in Wish Cave, Joyous Tower and Purity Forest where the Pokémon's IQ level is temporarily reduced to 0 along with their level being temporarily reduced 1. A select few Pokémon can learn special moves if their IQ is high enough: IQ Groups In PMD 2, Pokémon are split into 10 IQ groups (from A to J), which affects what types of IQ skills they will learn. What follows is a list of skills and which Group they belong to. Note that some IQ skills appear in more than one group, especially those which are learnt at the start. Also, unlike in the first games, every IQ skill can be turned on. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Group I Group J Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Game Mechanics